Complications
by lovemilanaxoxo
Summary: This is Miley's world... We're all just living in it. Miley is a stuck-up, self destructive teenage pop star. She wasn't always like this. Will her new lifestyle run her into the ground or will the old Miley return? Niley, Jemi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You guys should undoubtedly hate me right now. Seriously. My only excuse for not updating antidote was from a lack of ideas and direction. I'm still not sure where I'm going with it. This idea has been in my head for a while, so I thought I'd switch over to a new project. I'm not abandoning Antidote, just taking a break…**

**In this story, everyone knows Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana. **

**Miley, Demi, Mikayla, Nick – 15**

**Joe-17**

**Kevin- 19**

"So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me

Everybody's watching me  
It's not as easy as it seems  
To be a super super  
To be super supergirl"

She finished the song with one last dance move, placing her right hand on her waist and swinging her hips to the left. Glancing up at the crowd slyly, she gave them one last sultry wink and blew a kiss. The crowd was cheering deafeningly. It was an experience that could be overwhelming to any novice performer, inspiring to someone who had been doing this for their whole entire career. However, fifteen year-old Miley Stewart felt none of that.

She was concentrating on three things. One, how she was going to get out tomorrow's charity event with her self-declared frenemy, Mikayla. She had the second biggest ego in all of the teen pop industry. Of course, 'Hannah Montana' had the biggest… She was just better at hiding it. Number Two, how many times she would have to wash her thick hair that was bunched into this disgusting wig cap. Hannah Montana may have lustrous blonde tresses, but every performance was making Miley Stewart's hair more tangle-y and difficult to manage. Number three; however was the biggest issue currently occupying her mind. It had to do with the disapproving look her manager was giving her from backstage. She couldn't even see it from the position she was in, but nonetheless knew it was there. Miley rolled her eyes as she felt herself descending into the floor, signifying the end of tonight's concert. So what if she had dipped her hips a little too low on 'Nobody's perfect' and had eye sex with her lead guitarist during 'See you again'? It was practically nothing compared to the stuff she usually did… Just because her target audience was a bunch of 9 year old girls, it doesn't mean she can't have a little fun on stage… Welcome to the real world, kids.

"Miley Ray Stewart! May I _remind_ you that you are entertaining innocent little girls?! Not seducing thirty-year old men!"

Miley smirked, pulling off her wig and shaking her damp hair out. The few 'thirty-year old men' in her audience had looked pretty darn happy to her. She opened her mouth to retort, but realized it would just get her into deeper trouble with her manager. Thinking for a moment, she settled on a more satisfying comeback. "Honestly, Brenda. Couldn't you have waited until we got into my dressing room to start your bitching? Does the whole crew _really _need to know you're just as bitter as you look?"

The middle-aged brunette's mouth flew open in shock.

Miley grinned in satisfaction, leaning forward with a whisper. "Don't forget who signs your paycheck, hun. I don't give a shit what my parents say, I give even less of a shit about what the label wants. I own you, so just do yourself a favor and follow _my _rules. Your life would go a hell of a lot easier."

Ignoring the stunned looks she received from crew members, she turned on her heel and haughtily strutted towards her dressing room. Once she reached it she slammed her door behind her, immediately eliminating the screams of still-mesmerized fans and congratulations of everyone backstage.

"Fuck this."

Plopping down into her director's chair she faced her somnolent reflection. She looked like crap, if she could say so herself. She smiled, just to see if she could see any trace of liveliness left in her once bright blue eyes; there was none. Groaning loudly, she sighed pathetically. _What had changed in so little time!?_

Her iphone vibrated on the counter, jarring her from her trance. She tiredly grabbed it, opening up the text message from Joe.

'Hey hoe. Party at 8. Dont bring Demi. –Joe'

Miley groaned, not bothering to text back. He knew she would be there. She never missed a party if she was in town. Partying was what she lived for these days. However, she was a bit torn at the last part of his text. Demi Torres was her best friend. A bit of a prude, sure, and a major goody two shoes; but she was the only real friend Miley actually had. Not mention the only one of her friends her parents still trusted. She could go anywhere with Demi. Rolling her eyes, she chuckled. Joe could suck it. No way was her mom letting her out of the house without her token 'chaperone'.

After showering and changing into a fresh pair of low-cut skinny jeans and tank top, she sought out to find her mom. After a ten minute search of backstage the large venue she found Tish, talking to Brenda. Miley obnoxiously cleared her throat, causing the both of them to turn. Her manager shrank back timidly as her mom gave her a questioningly look.

Miley gave them a sickeningly sweet smile and batted her eyelashes. "Momma, I'm not exactly feeling up to the charity event tomorrow… Would it be alright if I skipped it just this once?"

Tish turned to her, not buying it for a second. "Miley! You have missed EIGHT charity functions in the past 3 months. OUT OF TEN! The record label isn't happy with your behavior and they are DEFINITELY not going to allow you to 'skip' any more events."

"But momma!"

Tish threw up her hands exasperatedly. "No Miley! I'm not allowing it. You will go tomorrow, you will not be late, and you will _fake_ enjoying it. Just like I'm _faking_ my patience with you right now."

Miley snorted. "Well you sure as hell aren't doing a good job at it."

Her mother shook her head. "What has gotten into you lately?! You had better be thankful for the grace the company is showing towards you. With the way you've been acting I'd fire you in a second!"

Crossing her arms stubbornly, Miley noticed that Brenda had cowered away and was no longer present. "The record company would be stupid to fire me! I bring them more money than all of their other artists put together!"

Tish sighed. "You know what Miley? I'm sick of this. You do whatever the hell you want. But you _will _**be** there tomorrow, bright and early at 8am."

With that, Tish turned her back to Miley and walked away. Letting out an overly dramatic sigh, Miley resisted the urge to go back and flip her mother off. _Just who did she think she was?!_

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

That night, Miley walked next door to the Gray mansion, her heels clacking obnoxiously against the pavement. Demi groaned from behind her. "Could you slow down!? I'm in sneakers here and I _still_ can't keep up with you!"

Stopping on the pavement she turned and put her hands on her hips. "Demiii!!" Miley whined. "Couldn't you have at least put on a pair of heels or something!? You look like a little kid!"

Catching her breath as she stopped next to Miley, Demi put her arms out and glanced down at her outfit with a grin. She had on a plaid mini-skirt, black leggings, a black t-shirt and sneakers with hearts on them. Making a face at Miley and sticking out her tongue playfully, she giggled.

"I am a kid!"

Stepping back, she observed Miley's outfit with a horrified expression. "You, on the other hand look a freaking hooker." She reached forward, grabbing the ends of Miley's dress and attempting to pull it down past her butt.

Miley laughed at her friend's motherly instincts. Swatting her hands away, she grabbed them and pulled her towards the door. "Come on already! It's already midnight! Plus we've got that charity thing tomorrow."

They neared the house, music blaring loudly already. You could hear shouts and see teenagers dancing dirtily in the windows of the front room. Not bothering to ring the doorbell, Miley pushed open the door and strutted inside, dragging a somewhat timid Demi behind her. The house was packed like crazy with teenagers, some famous some not. Fame didn't matter right now. The only thing on their minds were how drunk they could get and what was being dealt in the basement. Miley's eyes lit up as soon as she entered the musty atmosphere. An intoxicated Joe came up behind them, putting his arms around them both.

"Mileyyy! It's about fucking time." He turned to Demi with a disgusted look. "I thought I told you notttt to bring little miss I'm too good for everyone here?"

Miley sighed, taking a beer from someone passing by and taking a big gulp of it. "I always bring her, dufus. You know that. Deal with it."

Demi glared at him. "Besides, in a few more minutes you'll be so wasted that you won't even remember I was here."

Joe grinned, giving her an up-down. Stepping awfully close to her, he put his hand on her side. "You wanna go to my room in those few minutes? I would love to bang you for the heck of it and not ever remember it happened."

Demi shoved him roughly, causing him to stumble back in his drunken state. "Perv!"

She stalked off, while Miley shot her an apologetic look.

**I really didn't want to end it here, but I need to go to bed haha. I really wanted to post this new story tonight =)**

**Please review! It would mean the world to me. **

**Also, if you have any ideas about Antidote, feel free to message me. I'll update faster when I get enough ideas!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Milana**

**I less than 3 you all =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HA. Betcha thought I abandoned this story huh? Nope! Here is an update XD a filler chapter update, but none the less an update. Review please? (: The next chapter (which Is already written because this chapter was too long so I split it up into too) is wayyy more exciting and the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update ya? (: Woo! **

Miley watched her friend stalk up the stairs with sad eyes. Then she turned back and glared at Joe. "God, do you have to be such a jack ass to her!? How many times do I have to tell you, she's fucking sensitive!"

He stared back at her blankly. "Yeah, this is my 'pretending to care' face. "

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Heyyy hey now I was just kidding! Don't worry about Little Miss Demetria, she'll be fine. We have more important things to focus on right now anyways."

She looked at him quizzically. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

He grinned and ran towards the kitchen. Turning back he shouted over the music to everyone, "TIME FOR BODY SHOTS!!!"

Nick groaned as he glanced up from his Chemistry book to stare at the clock that hung overhead. No way was he going to finish the Chemistry assignment his tutor had given him to complete before tomorrow. It was already past midnight, not to mention it was practically impossible to concentrate on protons and electrons when his bedroom was vibrating from the music blaring obnoxiously throughout his house. He slammed his book shut in frustration. His older brother Joe's 'party every night' attitude was getting very old, very fast. If he kept this up he'd fail his subjects just like Joe, without the fun of even getting to enjoy the party! Hearing his locked door knob rattle, he rolled his eyes and ignored it. It was probably just some drunk teens looking for a room to hook up in. He rested his head on the desk and breathed in slowly. He was too tired to finish the assignment anyways. The door rattled again.

Annoyed, he lifted his head for just a second. "FIND ANOTHER ROOM!"

The muffled reply was drowned out by the music downstairs. He sat there for a about a minute, but then his curiosity got the better of him and he trudged over to the door. If it was his brother he was _so _going to kill him. Unlocking the door he yanked it open to glare at the person; however his expression softened at who it revealed.

"Took you freaking long enough."

He gave the girl an apologetic smile as she pushed past him, entering his room. She crossed the room and plopped onto his bed face first. He chuckled as she made herself at home and lay there in an extremely unladylike manner. This was just one of the things he loved about his best friend.

Demi Torres. She was his confidant, his only solace in this crazy world of cash and fake smiles. Having begun her rise to fame only about a year after Miley, she quickly rose to the top winning people over with her exceptional musical talent and genuine heart. True, she had almost immediately stolen Miley's title as America's Sweetheart but that didn't cause any discord between the two girls (It was a title Miley was more than happy to give up, seeing as she was still the 'teen queen' and would give anything not be seen as a little girl anymore). Nick didn't exactly understand how the two girls could be best friends; in fact no one really did. They were the two most different people on this planet but in the end nothing could break them apart.

Nick crossed him room, sitting down next to her on his bed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the charity event tomorrow too."

She groaned and rolled over onto her side to look at him. " I _am._ But the only way Mi could come tonight was if she brought me." Nick made a face at the mention of her name. He opened his mouth to say something but Demi stopped him. "DON'T! I am Switzerland, the neutral party. And I will not allow the bashing of Miley to happen on my watch." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine, whatever you say…." He got up and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a white t-shirt and some plaid pajama pants to sleep in. Glancing over, he noticed Demi batting her eyelashes innocently at him. He began to shake his head repeatedly.

"Ohhhh no, What do you want?"

Demi smiled sweetly. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Nick watched her warily. "Here as in where?"

She giggled. "Here as in this room, in your bed."

He snorted and shook his head. Pulling off his shirt and tossing it into a dirty clothes pile, he pulled on his pajama shirt. "Um, let me think about this…. NO."

Gasping dramatically she crossed her arms over her chest and crisscrossed her legs, pouting like a toddler. "But whyyyyy!!!"

Nick changed into his pajama pants, and then turned to address her. "Because you kick in your sleep, and steal all my covers." Her mouth shot open.

"Hey! I do not—"

"—I'm not done yet. Your feet are always cold, you talk in your sleep, and then you wake up and complain about my NONEXISTANT SNORING!" He walked over and pushed her to the side as he turned off his light and climbed under the covers. Pulling the pillow over his head, he sighed. "You may get an extra blanket and sleep on the floor if you like."

A minute passed as he waited for a response.

Silence.

He mentally stood his ground. Nope. He was not giving in this time. No way, not happening. He was going to win this round.

More Silence.

Nick gulped. Nopeee this was exactly what she wanted. Him to second guess himself, give in to guilt, then give in to her wishes.

Ultimate Silence…

But maybe he'd been too harsh with her? It wasn't her fault that Miley had dragged her to this party. How could he do this to his best friend? Gosh he was starting to feel terrible about this…

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, I guess you ca-"

"Yay!" Demi jumped up and ran over to his drawer to grab one of his large white tshirts. After changing into it she ran over and climbed in next to him, grinning triumphantly. "Hey Nick?"

He yawned. "Yeah?"

"I win. You know, you're weaker than I thought. I thought it'd at least take you ten minutes before you gave in."

7:25am:

Demi finished brushing her teeth, spitting into the sink. Not worrying about her makeup, she finished towel drying her hair and exited the bathroom. She smiled as she saw a pair of Nick's too small jeans and one of his old t shirts folded on the bed for her. As she got dressed slowly, she wondered what life would be like if they were together. He was so sweet, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't imagine him as anything more than a brother. She frowned. Well that was unfortunate. He would have made the _perfect_ boyfriend. As soon as she thought of it, her stomach churned. Rolling her eyes at herself she shook her head; that was, if she could think of him in that way without getting sick to her stomach.

Nick walked in at that moment, fully dressed looking ready to go. Demi smiled at him. "Where were you? I woke up like an hour ago and you were gone…"

He walked over to his desk to grab his wallet and keys. "Well, after I froze to death from lack of cover" he gave her a look and she stuck her tongue out at him. "I got up and decided to use Kevin's bathroom to get ready."

Demi grabbed her sneakers and sat down on the bed while tying them onto her feet. "Where is Kev by the way?"

He shrugged. "He wasn't here last night; he probably spent the night at Danni's. But he's meeting us at the event."

She nodded in understanding. Walking over and grabbing her purse, she glanced at the time on her cell phone. "We've got to leave now if you we're going to make it to the venue by eight…" She smirked at him as she walked out into the hallway. "You ready to go survey the damage downstairs?"

He rolled his eyes and followed her to the stairs. "If anything of mine was touched I'm going to kill him…"

Basically everyone was gone from last night, excluding a few individuals who had obviously overdid it and were passed out on the floor. There were broken bottles, food, and random articles of clothing everywhere. Nick retreated into the kitchen to look for his brother. Demi groaned, finding Miley who was fast asleep on the living room couch in the same clothes as last night. She walked over and shook her lightly, attempting to wake her up.

"Miles, babe you've got to wake up. We're gonna be late to the charity thing."

She slowly awoke from her sleep, groaning as the unbearable pounding in her head started. As soon as she opened her eyes she squeezed them back shut tightly, blocking out the harsh light. Demi sighed; she was very used to this routine. She reached into her purse, grabbing a water bottle and bottle of aspirin. She took two pills out of the bottle and handed them to her friend along with the water. Miley swallowed them cautiously, then sat up very slowly. Demi made a face as she looked at her friend's disheveled appearance.

"Gosh you look terrible…" She yanked her up off the couch and pushed her in the direction of the bathroom. "Quickly go wash your face please? We need to leave like, now."

Miley muttered an unintelligible response and shut the bathroom door behind her just as Nick strode into the living rom. "Have you seen Joe!?"

She shook her head, but then noticed a petite blonde girl emerging from the den in her underclothes, wrapped up in a blanket. She look extremely embarrassed as she searched the room for the remainder of her clothing. Demi rolled her eyes. "Actually, he's most likely the source of this 'walk of shame'."

Sure enough, a few seconds later he emerged from the den, shirtless. Demi glared at him and Nick looked at him, disgusted. "You know we're supposed to be at the venue in less than thirty minutes!?"

Joe rolled his eyes and ignored them both, heading upstairs.

"JOE!"

He continued to ascend up the stairs, not bothering to turn around. "Yeah yeahh I'll be there."

At that moment Miley exited the bathroom, no makeup and her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She looked a little better, but still like she had pulled an all-nighter. She was barefooted but still had her dress on from last night. Demi let out a deep breath at her appearance. "It will have to do…" She turned to Nick. "Do you think we can get a ride with you? I don't really feel like driving."

Miley scowled at that. "No! I don't want to be in the same car as him!"

Nick glared back at her. "Yeah well I don't want _you_ in my car! Good to know we're on the same page here."

"Ew! I don't want to be on the same page as you..."

"Don't worry, with all that drinking you probably lost some brain cells. We're not even on the same _book_ princess."

Miley gave him a death stare, and turned to Demi. "My car is next door, I'll just drive myself."

She laughed wryly. "So you can crash and kill yourself? Yeaaaa-NO. You are in no condition to drive right now." She turned to Nick. "Can you _please_ just do it for me? The longer we stand here arguing, the later we're gonna be."

Knowing she was right, he sighed and grabbed his keys. "Fine, let's go." Heading for the door, he glanced back at Miley. "But _she _ has to sit in the back."

JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB JB

The car ride was very uneventful, filled with long awkward silences and staring matches through the rearview mirror. When they pulled into the back entrance of the venue they were only a few minutes late. Miley gulped from the back seat, wondering how she was going to explain her worn appearance and skimpy attire to her mother. Nick took note of the worried look on her face and sighed, wondering why he was cursed with such kindness. Opening the car door he pulled off his large hoodie and dark ray bans, tossing them in her direction. "Here, this should cover you up until you get to the dressing rooms." He exited the car without another word and slammed the door shut behind him. Miley sat there, shocked.

"Did he just do something, _nice_?!"

Demi rolled her eyes. "He's not a terrible person, Miles. Maybe if you weren't at his throat with everything he said you would realize that." She opened her car door got out the car. Miley frowned, thinking about it. Could there be some sense to what Demi was saying? She pulled on the hoodie and zipped it all the way up. Pulling off her fishnet stockings she got out the car and pulled the hoodie down as low as it would go. It was so big on her tiny frame that it went farther than her dress had. She slipped the sunglasses on and followed closely behind her friend as they entered the venue. Sure enough, as soon as they entered the main area backstage, Tish and Miley's manager were waiting for them. Seeing Demi she ran over and gave her a big hug. She was about to do the same for Miley, but frowned at her incognito appearance.

"Do I even _want_ to know?"

Miley stayed silent, not sure what to say. Thankfully, Demi cut in for her. "We had a sleepover, but she slept in too late and we had to rush out the house."

Tish sighed, eyeing her daughter warily. After a few moments of scrutinizing her she gave up, waving them off. "Alright, go get ready, and hurry up about it! Sound check is in one hour."

They girls sighed with relief and ran off to Miley's private dressing room. Slamming and locking the door behind them, Demi plopped on the couch while Miley yanked off her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Thanks for the save Dems."

She nodded. "You're welcome, although I wish it didn't have to happen so often. Your ma deserves better than this… She works so hard--"

"—She works hard for the _money_. I know it sounds harsh but she doesn't give a shit about me anymore."

Demi's looked at her, stunned. "You don't mean that…"

Flipping through wardrobe to find her first outfit, she nodded her head. "I really do. It hurts but it's the truth, you know it is. I know she still loves me and cares for me but in this world it's all a show, all business talk." She grabbed the outfit that was labeled 'first set' and headed into the bathroom. "I miss the days where _real_ Miley came first, and was more important than famous Miley/Hannah." Hanging her clothes on the door she walked over and turned the shower on. Walking back out while the water heated up, she gave her friend a sad look. "And to be honest I don't know if I'm ever going to get those days back."

Kevin and Nick sighed. Their guitars were on and they were waiting at the side stage entrance. Sound check was supposed to have started twenty minutes ago but they were missing a key component to their band—Joe. The boys had been watching their manger go crazy: fidgeting, pacing, walking in circles… Now she just tapped her foot impatiently. "We'll just have to do sound check without him. This is ridiculous, the company while have my head if he doesn't show for the performance."

Nick rolled his eyes. She should really be used to his brother's lack of punctuality by now; it had been going on for quite some time. "He said he'd be here Amy. He just didn't say when. He's most likely on his way—"

"He hates me doesn't he!? He WANTS me to lose my job."

The boys stared at her blankly. She took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself. "Go ahead and start. But if he's not here to perform…" She strode off, muttering empty threats under her breath. They just shook their heads, walking off onto stage while tuning their guitars. This was nothing new; they went through this almost every performance. Nick pulled his phone out and sent a text to his brother right before they began sound checking for That's Just the Way We Roll.

_-Amy is about to blow her lid… Get here NOW. –Nick_

Back in her dressing room, Miley had just finished getting ready. She was wearing a teal baby-doll tank, black skinny jeans and a pair of sequined cowboy boots; very Hannah Montana-ish if you asked her. Her makeup artist had done an amazing job at covering the dark circles under her eyes, and her headache had almost completely dissipated. Her hair was up in a wig cap, and she yanked the Hannah wig on her head. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she realized she was ten minutes late for sound check. _Crap_! She grabbed her cell phone and ran out of the dressing room towards the stage area. Dodging past various band members, she even almost knocked over a crew techie only to find that the boys weren't even done with their sound check. Slowing down to a stop, she bent over to catch her breath.

"oh my GOD THERE'S SOMETHING GROWING ON YOUR HEAD!!!! …oh wait; it's that pathetic wig of yours. Where'd you get it, the bargain basement?"

Miley groaned and rose back up. Just kidding, the headache was back full force. She glared at the girl in front of her. "I am _so _not in the mood Mikayla. Don't you have anything better to do?! Like I don't know, get voice lessons?" Miley lowered her voice and smirked at her. "Better hurry, wouldn't want the whole world knowing what a two-faced talentless bitch you are! … Oh wait, never mind too late for that."

Mikayla was about to retort, but Demi approached them and cheerily interrupted them. "Hey girls! Whatsup?"

"Um, ew. Why is the new talent talking to me?!" Mikayla flipped her hair. "Learn a lesson honey, and try not to pass out in my presence while I'm talking to you. Unless I know your name, then don't even _think_ about approaching me. I for one do _not_ engage in unsolicited conversation alright?"

Demi stared at her blankly. "How do you not know my name? We're doing a duet together in a few hours!? Plus, I know your name."

Mikayla exhaled noisily. "It doesn't matter if you know _my_ name. EVERYONE knows my name. But I am the important one here, so if I don't know your name then _you_ are obviously not important. Got it!?"

Demi bit her lip. "Uhh, no. Not really."

Miley tried not to laugh as Mikayla stamped her foot. "What is there not to get!"

"Well, you said you only talk to important people, correct?"

"Yes Demetria, did I fucking stutter?"

Demi smiled innocently. "Nope, you didn't. But lookie here! You just remembered my name, _and_ we're having a conversation! O. M. G. We must be like, BFFS or something!!!!" Demi jumped up and down exaggeratedly and pulled Mikayla into a bear hug.

"Ewwwww she's touching me!!! " She squealed and fought her off, running so she was out of her reach. "Stay away from me freak, before I get a restraining order!"

Demi and Miley broke into hysterical laughter. "I love you too Kayla!!!" Demi yelled after the girl in between laughs. "Call me!!!"

**Hiiii okay I have another thing to ask. I have a special request and it would mean the world if you could help me out!!! The request is in my profile, check it out pleaseee (: **

**Xoxo,**

**Milana**


End file.
